


How One Escapes Traps

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Bondage, Confessional Sex, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, DoofXPerry, Gay, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Heinzxperry, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imsuperhomo, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Perryxdoof, Perryxheinz, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, The Author Regrets Nothing, masterbaition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: One shot.Perry has his own way tor train himself to be able to get in and out easily of traps. It was required in his job that he would be trained but as long as it was certified it didn't matter what. So he uses a kink of his to help him out on this on so he isn't fearful of traps but then comes it's own problems and also the person who trained him shows up later and Perry discovers who it was along.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Perryshmirtz





	How One Escapes Traps

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my first nsfw oneshot fanfic. I really like the idea and there isn't much plot to this put it does have it. Thank you for reading and may the gay prosper.

Bold/Italics- means a character is speaking in asl

Phineas and Ferb is a series on disney which was created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh. The series and the characters do not belong to me and belong to their respectful owners. This is fanwork and is not canon in any way.

  
  


As an agent you are expected to be trained in escaping any situation imaginable. You must always have ideas in your mind and think about the worst that could happen. You never know what to expect, anything could be around the corner and you must be prepared. As long as you got some type of certification they could trace back they didn't care where you were trained. They just wanted to make sure no one forged,bought or faked a certification. There were a few common ways you could get an escape certificate. Among those options you could go through an intense escape room course, go through simulations and even do it online through virtual reality. In some areas of town though lay more controversial but useful ways to train yourself. It wasn't fear based at all and in fact it played on other facts of emotion in the mind.

He always considered it a real job and respected anyone who worked under that area. With fear you are always scared of what could come next or trap you and that could way the stress in fast. He knew his future nemesis was going to deal with a lot of traps as he was training to be the best agent owca has. He heads into the exotic bar with a mission on his mind. He looks out for any offers of training. Why fear the trap when you could train yourself to be calm with the idea and even train yourself how to get into a trap and out for more experience. He blushed at the idea and never thought he would admit it that he had a kink for this sort of thing. Of course he was going to keep it professional for the course and the job but often he thought about the idea of someone doing that to him in a sexual way. It flustered him up as he shook his head and signed his name for the course putting the money down as needed. He was escorted away by a guy who seemed a bit tall but had a slight slouch. He remained calm as he was taught all of the safety procedures and learning about safe words and consents.

The guy asked for his name and he replied perry. His agent name was more complex but he wasn't in agent code yet. 

"You can call me the doctor then. See me back tomorrow for your first rope lesson." A month later and you know everything about bdsm from the ropes to the more complex stuff and the guy signs a certificate. It was a full name signature but perry couldn't really tell what the name was. He tipped him a good amount and left with his certificate ready to present it to owca so he could be promoted. He presented it the next day and it was approved in 24 hours. During the next week he started his job as a full time full fledged agent and he received his first folder. Inside was a paper about his assigned nemesis and he had just received his first mission. 

When he arrived as expected he was trapped by armed robots and the guy had been expecting him as owca also informs evil about their nemesis. He is surprised to see the agent not be freaked out or generally afraid. He just stood there naturally waiting for him to speak. After your monologue and backstory you notice the agent had managed to get out fast and head towards you. Oh he was good and he wondered how hard owca trained their agents as Perry overpowered him soon destroying the inator.

This pattern seemed to go on and on despite what traps he used against Perry it would always end the same. This was very odd to him as some of them didn't even make sense how he managed to escape them. One day though he was not in a good mood when the agent pranked him with the elevator and when he came back the agent didn't even get into his trap. "Come on you could have at least gotten into your trap. Could you do that for me Perry?" Doof asked and the agent gave him a thumbs up and quickly put it on and Heinz just kind of stared at him really confused. He ignored it and went along with his normal schemes then Perry got out of his own trap confusing him even more. How did he know how to escape his own preset trap that Perry tied himself. "How did you get out of your own trap?" Perry demonstrated and then Heinz fell onto the floor in shock. Perry looked at him confused. "There is no way an agent would be able to do that! Where did you learn that?" Perry just shrugged at that and gave him the copy of the certificate he got at the exotic bar. "YOU HAVE A BDSM KINK?" Heinz could hardly believe it then Perry looked at him in shock and looked at him again taking a double take.  **_You are the doctor??!_ **

"Oh yea that haha well the alimony sometimes doesn't pay enough and I need to make ends meet. Actually you know what that's too much info. I don't think I will easily forget this but I think we can both agree to pretend that this never happened". Perry nods and calls it a day after destroying the inator and went home to have a very long talk with himself in his mind about what happened. Weeks go by without a mention of what happened. The two actually grow together because of it without realizing it. They can relate to each other a lot and have decided to become frenemies. Today they walked through the park as Heinz talked then asked him a question. "You know in your theme song how they sing about how the women swoon for you. How do you feel about that?" He asked casually not to try to take a jab at the subject. 

**_Oh trust me it's true but I don't like women. I am attracted to guys so I break a lot of hearts._ ** Heinz smiles and wasn't all that surprised but was supportive.  **_Oh neat, I am bisexual but I am still all bi-myself._ ** He signed this as he was in public after all and some people are biphobic. Perry gave him a thumbs up and the two continued through the park. Heinz mentioned some new things about his ex-wife Charlene and his daughter Vanessa. He asked about Perry's family life.  **_Oh the boys are great. I love them both. They are my nephews and their parents are nice as well, especially my brother. Their daughter though, the sister to the two boys always wants to get them in trouble._ ** He never mentioned his love life so he probably didn't have one. "Ah yea family is great I love my daughter a lot. I hope one day that I will find the one for me." He smiled and Perry nodded ``  **_You and me both dude , it can suck sometimes but at least my family is here and I have friends like you._ ** Heinz had a light smile on him as he was called a friend rather than a frenemy for the first time. He generally liked the idea of their friendship growing. It was nice to have someone to talk to again.

Perry was having a rough night with his emotions and needed to destress from all the owca paperwork he was given. He wanted a drink so once again he had entered the exotic bar for the first time in forever. Not much had changed it was still the same red lighted weird scented room but it was what he knew and at least he wouldn't be judged for his sexuality or kinks here. Being out of uniform as usual nights he sips his drink as they announce one of the dancers.  _ Presenting from the tri-state erotic cavern The Doctor. _ The lights go to the stage and Perry nearly spits out his drink at the sight. He felt red as he watched his body move in erotic ways you would only see in porn and he liked it. Perry grew red as he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He excused it as just being the alcohol as he knew he didn't want to address the feeling in his stomach or the tingling going down his dick. He sees him bring out a string and Perry starts to sweat nervously.

"I will be taking volunteers for this lets see…" The Doctor looks around through the begging crowd. As much as Perry wanted that rope badly he remained calm until Heinz pointed at him. "Say you've been here before huh? Perry right. You remind me a lot of my friend, let's see what you got." He showed off his routine and Perry was filled with lust I mean come on with the ropes, his expression and what he was doing with his body that would make even a grandma blush. He gulps as he is asked to untie himself and does so already missing the rope as he realizes just how much he was enjoying it. "Not too shabby must have been keeping up with your skills huh?" The Doctor asks and Perry wears an awkward grin and tips him a 100 and walks out of there really embarrassed. Well in the heat of the moment in his car he can only think of Heinz. He was in no state to drive as he noticed his growing erection. It's a good thing he was parked in a dark alleyway all alone.

He zipped down his pants and moved them off as well as his boxers down to his ankles as he blushed more feeling the lust grow as his dick twitched for attention. He strokes his erection softly as he imagined being tied up by the man and him moving his sexy body around him in all the right ways. His hand wraps around his dick more as the thoughts intensify and he groans a bit.  **_Heinz….Fuck…._ ** he signed in the heat as he moved his hand faster shaking a bit as he imagined Heinz calling out his name while fucking him and the groans and the cursing signs grew more as he continued getting faster and stroked harder maintaining the perfect grip. He came soon after into his hand and he started to doze back into reality realizing what he had just done. He cleans his hand with a spare napkin and sanitizer and pulls up his bottoms back home driving back home, face red the whole time. He went to bed immediately, not happy with his body. He woke up groggy , a mess, half-dressed and headed to the shower. He cleaned himself up and tried his best to make himself look decent and headed to work after breakfast. He walked into Heinz' place using the spare key and was soom tied up in rope. Of all things on the day after certain thoughts. He tries his best not to move around or think about it too much. He looked at heinz' feet, trying not to keep too much eye contact as he was still flustered which alarmed Heinz.

"What's wrong Perry? You are acting a lot stranger than usual.." Perry pointed at the rope embarrassed and Heinz realized. "Wait I was right? Oh … I am so sorry Perry this must be uncomfortable and embarrassing I will cut you out." He rubbed his neck and grabbed the scissors, cutting him out and Perry came falling right into Heinz' arms making him drop the scissors to catch him. They looked at each other for a second and Perry blushed pointing to the ground when he stared at him for a bit too long. "Oh right I will put you down now sorry…" He blushed and put him down. Even though they held hands for a second this was enough to make Perry's heartbeat speed up from that contact alone and he froze up for a second. He looked back at Heinz who merely smiled and he covered his face with his hat. It couldn't be right could it? Was he really falling for the guy? Not that he wouldn't mind it just would change a lot of their dynamic and relationship. Heinz grabbed the rope to put it away and noticed Perry stare at it as he watched it leave. "A lot of stress with ocwa lately huh?" He returned back watching Perry nod.

"Why don't you stay over so I can help you?" It sounded innocent but the way his tone displayed he got goosebumps as he blushed more nodding even fast.  **_Yes that would be nice thank you._ ** He sits on the couch and Heinz heads over after getting some snacks and drinks while putting on a movie. They sat close together and even when their hands accidentally touched the connected together. Heinz soon carefully put a hand around Perry and smiled as he watched the movie and Perry embraced him moving into a cuddle. The two stay like that for most of the movie until Perry dozes off as Hienz rubbed his hair and back softly. He had a soft grin and kissed his forehead turning the movie off and looked at Perry in a new loving way. This was nice and Perry opened his eyes suddenly surprised at the action. He looked into those loving eyes melting as Heinz caressed his cheek. It got the best of him as he leaned in cupping his cheeks and gave his lips a soft lips burning up. They opened their eyes which had the same glare and they kissed again more passionately until Perry begged for more and started to make out with Heinz slowly as they got pushed down onto the floor. Perry soon let go panting Heinz doing the same as he held his hand and the two got up hand in hand. 

Perry tenses up as Heinz leads him to his bedroom and carries him onto the bed. "Are you okay with where this may lead?" He asks for consent and Perry nods holding his hand tighter.  **_Yes Heinz Let's get on with it._ ** They cuddle for longer giving each other many needed kisses as they slowly decloth. Soon both were naked and Perry looked at the amazing body in front of him blushing as he loved it all.  **_Wow Heinz you are so handsome…_ ** Perry knew what he was getting as he sorted through his stuff. Soon he had a lube and a nice string which he showed off to Perry. Perry gritted his teeth as his dick raised with excitement. Heinz smirked and started to massage Perry's muscles watching his facial expressions and hearing him groan. He moved his hand down to his chest and rubbed down to his thighs teasing him slightly. Perry pants a bit as his dick rises more desperate for attention and Heinz brings up the rope into his view. "This is what you want huh?" He smirks and Perry nods  **_Yes Heinz please fuck I need you._ ** Heinz pets him softly "Good just how I want it… safe word is banana" He started to wrap the rope around him which he so desperately needed. He watches Perry turn red and his erection is full now as he squirms against the rope tied around him. Perry gave a thumbs up saying he liked it and that's all Heinz needed to continue.

He gets on top of Perry and grinds their dicks together as he moans with Perry. Her tugs on the ropes as he continues on lubing up his hand. "Oh Perry~ You like this huh? I do too" He smirks and gets off softly putting a hand on Perrys erection. He smirks and moves his hand up and down watching him squirm and groan with pleasure. He looks at the dick and puts a mouth around it watching him squirm more and he pulls the rope again which makes Perry jump with pleasure. His mouth leaves and he smirks at Perry " I am going to prep you now...condom or no condom?" Perry groans needing him badly  **_No condom please I want you desperately Heinz._ ** Heinz smirked and put a finger in him gently "Relax now it will be okay it takes a while to get used to but it will be worth it trust me" Perry soon relaxed and Heinz gently fingered him. He was moaning a lot and soon he had a decent amount of fingers in him when he pulled out. "I am going to put my dick in now okay. If you need to stop, just tap my hand three times." Perry nods desperately and Heinz moves his ropes around to get him into the right position. He spread his ass, smirking and slowly inserted his dick into Perry and waited for a reaction. Perry tapped one that he was enjoying it and Heinz continued slowly thrusting into him. "Oh Perry you are so tight mein gott….. Jeez you must have really been stressed to need me this much." He moans as he picks up the pace and what sounds Perry can make increase as Heinz thrust more then he found his prostate which made Perry gasp a bit in pleasure. "Oh fuck! Perry!!" He moaned as he sped up with the one tap of Perry on his hand. "PERRY!!! MIEN GOTT, Heilige Scheiße!!!" He was moaning a lot and Perry was groaning a lot more as the two grew closer to climax. "FUCK PERRY! ICH LIEBE DICH!!!!" He orgasmed cumming into Perry and Perry came onto the bed with a gasp. Slowly Heins left panting along with Perry "Wow.. that was good…. damn…" Perry nodded, blushing and grabbed his hand.  **_I love you too Heinz._ ** He signed and smiled and the two cleaned up taking a brisk shower after and got into some nice comfy pajamas. They got into the bed and the two embraced as they drifted off to the land of dreams to wake up the next morning.

  
  
  



End file.
